There are no patents of which the Applicant and the inventor of the now disclosed invention is knowledgeable and thus none can be noted herein. Applicant is providing herein all of the information and understanding known by Applicant hereof to exist relative to the improved functioning and control of basic air guns as used for marine seismic exploration. The present invention provides many advantages considered significant and valuable by the inventor hereof. The inventor hereof has additional patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,379,273, 4,038,630, 4,271,924, 4,599,712, 5,432,757, 7,269,099. There are also some other inventors in the same field such as Fiske, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,482, and others in the field.